So the Werewolf Fell in Love with the Halfvampire
by silentskeptics
Summary: You remember Renesmee and Jacob right and the huge romance between them, even before Renesmee could talk? Well now she's older and they're getting married! But are Bella and Edward happy about that? I do not own Twilight/characters.Reviews please!
1. Engagement

I lolled in a sunbeam on the huge couch in the living room, staring at the wide windows. Even after all this time, it was hard to believe I was in the Cullen's house, as a family member, as a bride, a mother, and as a vampire. My perfect vision watched at the creature I was still a little bit wary of, the creature that was me. My perfect skin glowed like diamonds encrusted in my flesh. I was mesmerized, but not as mesmerized as I was whenever I saw my family. I always felt that they, somehow, were still better than me.

"Mom?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Hello, Nessie."

"Mom, I believe I've outgrown that name," Renesmee pointed out. I sat up to see her, knowing all too well that she would be twirling a perfect curl in her hair.

"I'm sorry, honey. What did you want?"

"Have you seen Jacob? He's been acting extremely odd lately and I haven't seen him all day!"

Ever since Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee when she was born, they'd been inseparable. Almost like Edward and me. It was hard at first, watching my best friend staring at my daughter with such desire in his eyes, not to mention him being a werewolf, but I got used to it, for Nessie's sake.

"No, I haven't. Maybe he's in your room. You know how he likes to prank you by hiding in your closet." Jacob was so immature some times.

"I'll check." She flew out the door inhuman speed. It was hard to believe she was already a legal adult. Technically, she was barely eleven. But with the half-vampire thing mixed into the equation, she grew at an extremely fast rate. Her childhood was gone in a flash.

"I found him," she called from our cottage in the forest. It wouldn't even be heard by a human but my vampire ears heard it as if she was in the room with me.

I giggled to myself and returned to gazing out the window. I could hear the lightest of footsteps behind me and saw the most beautiful reflection looming over my own. It bent down and stroked my cheek as I sat unmoving. A sweet, cold breath caressed my neck and tousled, brown hair tickled my ivory flesh. Two cold lips pressed softly under my ear.

"Hello, love."

I still didn't respond. I rolled over to look up at the statuesque form of my husband. My Edward.

With great effort, I moved the protection shield off of me and placed it upon him so he could read my thoughts like we'd practiced so many times before.

_I love you._

"I know," he whispered. "I love you too, with all my being."

He kissed my forehead and then froze. "Renesmee," he murmured and whisked me into his arms. He flew outside with lightning speed. He came to our perfect, fairytale-like cottage.

"You know I could have run myself," I told him.

He ignored me and took me into Nessie's room. She was on the bed and Jacob was on the plush carpet, kneeling.

Kneeling…

In Renesmee's hand was a velvet box. Tears streaked down her heart-shaped face.

"Yes," she whispered and threw herself into Jacob's abnormally large, awaiting arms.

I looked up at Edward and he looked at me. A sob raked at my chest; if I'd been able to cry I was sure my eyes would be overflowing. The sad part was I wasn't sure if I was crying of joy or rage.


	2. The Wedding Planner

Edward took my hand in his and whispered so low that no one but me could hear.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

"She's growing so fast," I whispered, more to myself than to him.

I could feel his liquid gold eyes on my face as I watched my daughter in my best friend's arms. He hugged my waist and another sob clawed at my chest, ordering to break free. I held it back. Renesmee detached herself from her fiancé's arms and ran to us. She hugged us with her pale arms and sent a vision to both of us as she did when she was younger. It showed how she pictured the wedding. She was at the altar with Edward and me behind her and Charlie and Billy behind Jacob. They beamed at each other. Her gorgeous curls were wrapped up in an elegant twist and Jacob's hair was in a slick ponytail. They looked so happy. It hurt to look; she was still my little girl.

"Will you help me plan, Mom? I think you and Alice should decorate. Alice did yours, didn't she?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward answered for me," and it was beautiful. But not as beautiful as Bella."

If I could still blush, I would be tomato red.

"Will you do it?" she asked, her eyes bright.

I gulped. "Yes, Renesmee, I'll do it and Alice too."

She nodded and beamed once again. The she bounced back to Jacob and they embraced. "I love you," she whispered.

"Congrats, Jacob," Edward said. I stood beside him, staring wide-eyed. I probably looked as if my eyes would fall out of my head. "We'll leave you two alone now."

He directed me back to the main house and we went up to his old room. Nothing had changed-all the CD's were still in disorganized stacks, the large, plush, golden bed adorned with black roses sat in the middle of the room, the curtains were drawn back, and a stereo was in the corner. It reminded me of my fuzzy, human days. I glided forward and sat in the middle of the bed, my knees up against my chest, like I'd done so many times before. Edward came next to me and stroked my hair and brushed it out of my brown eyes.

"When are they having the wedding?" I asked through unmoving lips.

"I listened to Jacob's thought," he said softly. "He doesn't plan on waiting long. He didn't have a final date in mind."

I sighed. "I don't want to lose my baby. She hasn't been with us long enough. She spends all her time with Jacob anyway."

"I know how you feel, love. Plus, we're losing her to a mongrel, no offense."

"None taken. Jacob can be immature sometimes, or all of the time. And he is a werewolf. It's just odd because he's my best friend and Renesmee is our daughter." It still felt good to say that. Our daughter.

"We'll figure it out, but we have to remember that this is about Nessie, not us. We'll do what we have to do for her."

"You're right, Edward."

His stone hands traced my face for a moment then he leaned down to rest his head on my shoulder. He sighed and then kissed my neck softly. His lips moved up my jaw line, until they reached my mouth. It was innocent but then rapidly changed to needier and almost rough. My hands wrapped around his waist and I kissed him back. And, for the moment, all my worries had disappeared.


	3. Arrgument

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so a friend pointed out that I made a few mistakes in the last two chapters like I put that Bella had brown eyes when they are gold now because she is a vampire and I put that Edward's hand was cold, but Bella is a vampire so the temperature would feel normal to her because she is cold too. So thank you for telling me those mistakes and I won't make them again. I guess I'm just not used to Bella being a vampire…

Edward and I were sitting on his old bed, our hands entwined. He was watching them move as one as I remembered he did a lot when he was thinking. I was on my bed, looking up at the smooth, white ceiling when I heard a strong knock at the door. It pounded four, rhythmic beats.

"Let me in," demanded a husky voice. But before we even moved, which I can tell neither of us planned on doing, the door burst open. In the doorway stood a tall, Native American with creamy brown skin and oil black hair cascading down his broad shoulders. At first his face was twisted in rage, but then he watched us for a moment and his demeanor softened.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Edward asked, trying to sound angry, but it came out as a sigh.

"I came here to tell you that you should be happy for Renesmee because she thought you guys were mad at me and it was tearing her up….but-."

"We're not mad at you, Jacob," I murmured.

"Then what's wrong?"

"No, Bella. We are mad, don't sugarcoat it. He's you're friend. Tell him the truth." I could feel the sourness in Edward's tone. When I didn't respond, he went ahead and talked for me. "One thing, did you ask for our blessing? Also, you have to know how hard this is for Bella. In reality, Nessie is only about 11 years old! And now we're losing her when half the time she's been around was time spent with you. We're her parent's."

"I didn't ask for your blessing because I knew you'd say yes!"

"You don't know that."

"I thought you said you would do whatever makes Renesmee happy, you hypocritical bloodsuckers!"

Edward's jaw clenched tight enough to snap his glistening white teeth. "I thought we'd made a truce. But I'm guessing I was mistaken."

"You were." Jacob took one step backwards out into the hallway and slammed the door so hard that the whole house shook. "We're getting married no matter what you say," he grumbled.

Edward's head fell into his sheet white hands. He didn't move an inch, a statue once again. I rubbed his shoulder and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I am a horrible father."


	4. Disappeared

Edward whispered in my ear before I could say a word, "May I have some time alone?" That was not like him at all. Usually whenever he felt bad about something, he would hold me close while playing a tune on the grand piano in the foyer. The notes would swirl round us and in no time, he would have thought everything through and it would be like nothing had happened.

"Yes," I said anyway, standing up and heading for the door. "I love you."

He nodded stiffly and moved to sit in the window sill and stare out at the huge field where we'd played baseball so many times before. I closed the door quietly and made my way down the large staircases slower than my usual pace. When I made it down to the living room, someone was perched at the edge of the white sofa I had been lounging on before. It was Alice. With her lithe movements of a dancer, she rose and walked up to me.

"I saw what happened," she said in her sing-song voice. "And I know what _will _happen. Please don't do it. It won't help anything; he won't let you do it."

I'd tried my best to not think about any possible loopholes because I knew Alice would see and try to stop whatever I did. But there was no way around Alice; she didn't have to use her powers to know what I would do. It was like we were on the same brain frequency. She'd already guessed my plan before it'd been decided on. There was nothing I could do.

"I don't know if I want them to get married," I murmured.

"I know you don't but you'll just have to grin and bear it, for her."

I sighed. "I know. Oh, and Renesmee wants you and I to help decorate the wedding."

Alice practically jumped into the ceiling. "Oh my God, this will be so much fun! And, no offense, but Nessie will be easier to deal with because she's not so picky." She poked me playfully in the ribs.

"No, I agree. She's a lot like her father that way." I smiled a little.

Suddenly, Alice froze, her eyes blank and far off. They seemed to gloss over. Before she snapped out of it, Jasper bounded into the room. He held Alice's hand and watched her eyes.

"Alice, I know what you're seeing. Snap out of it!" He shook her shoulders a little and she came back to reality.

"No," she said.

"What?" I asked, curious as to what they knew and I didn't. "What's going on?"

"Well," Jasper began, "I don't want you to be alarmed." A blanket of calm and serenity fell over the room. "Uh, Jacob and Renesmee are gone."

It was impossible for me to feel the rage with the effect Jasper had put on the room but deep down, it was there. They were where?

Edward popped into the room. Rage rolled off of him in tremors for a moment, until the calm overcame him. "What did you say?"

They were gone.


	5. This Changes Things

Edward walked out the door with me behind him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to find that no good dog and drag him back here by his tail."

"But, Edward, you can't do that. It would crush Renesmee."

Alice glided beside me. "She's right and if you do find them, what would you do? You can't lock her away in her room like Rapunzel."

"I can do what I want, Alice," Edward said but seemed unsure of his words.

He took a few more steps and then sunk to the soft grass. His head fell to his knees and he lay curled in a ball. I approached him slowly and sat beside him, resting a hand on his stone-still shoulder. He was a statue again.

"She's never coming back, Bella. She hates me," he murmured under his breath.

"No she doesn't-."

"I yelled at her fiancé, for the love of all that's holy. _I_ would hate me if I was her."

I could hear the burning in his voice, so familiar. I had heard it often when I was pregnant with Nessie. Now it was happening again. I couldn't stand to hear it in his voice. I stroked his pale skin and soft hair, trying to soothe him although I knew it wouldn't work. The only way was to make sure Renesmee didn't hate him, which I doubted she would.

"I'll find her," I told him. "I'll find them both."

"Not without me, you won't."

I stood up and ran to the forest. I could hear Edward, Alice, and Jasper behind me. I sniffed at the air, searching for Renesmee's warm scent and Jacob's wet dog smell. There was a little trace but it was faint. I followed it anyway.

I sprinted to a small stream that cut through the tall pines. I could smell them. But I couldn't go forward; they were on werewolf territory now.

I saw through the braches a brown spot, and I smelled it too. There were other colors too. Two shaggy werewolves stalked to the place opposite us across the stream.

"Where is she?" I asked.

The wolf looked at Edward, snorted, and then whimpered.

"What did Seth say?" I whispered.

"He said they are here and that Jacob doesn't want to talk to us and asked them to stand guard here. He also says he's sorry."

So Jacob wouldn't let us see her? Well, that made things different.


	6. Flashback

"Let me see my daughter now, Seth," I threatened through closed teeth.

Seth whimpered and then trotted back into the woods. Leah was left, her fur on end, waiting for us to make one wrong move. Her eyes were cold and black. I stared back emotionlessly, almost challenging her to attack. I knew she wouldn't though.

After a moment, Seth returned with Renesmee at his side, her face blank and smooth.

"Renesmee!" I thrilled, almost taking a step toward her.

A snarled ripped through Leah's throat, giving me a warning. I planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"We're so sorry; Jacob must have told you how we felt. We don't disagree with your decision; it just takes some getting used to. Please don't hate us," I begged her.

"I don't hate you," she whispered.

"Then, please come home."

"I can't," she said simply. "I can't be stuck in that little cottage forever. We all knew this was bound to happen."

I felt like I had been slapped in the face. Her words sounded so similar to the words I had said to Charlie a few years ago. Though the memory was a little fuzzy, I still remembered it. My heart ached; I now knew how Charlie had felt that day. I never thought words could hurt so much but I was mistaken. This was the second time words had destroyed me. I tried not to remember the other time.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I'm not your little baby anymore."

I staggered back a few steps; almost falling into a damp pile of leafs. Edward's sure hands gripped my shoulders tightly. His face somewhat resembled the burning man that Jacob had described to me once.

"If…that's how you feel?" It was more a question than a statement.

She nodded once, a stiff movement. Sobs clawed at my throat and if I could cry, I knew I would be. I gulped hard.

"Okay," I whispered, taking another step back.

For a second, she frowned a little and then was emotionless again. She reminded me of Edward that way, good at hiding emotions.

I whispered so low only Edward, Alice, and Jasper would be able to hear me. "She's lying right? Jacob told her to say this right?" I was pleading.

Edward shook his head no and choked back a sob. "It doesn't look like it to me. I don't see anything in her thoughts."

My knees buckled at that and I fell to the soft earth. Edward scooped me up and ran home, leaving everyone else behind.


	7. May the Best Man, or Vampire, Win

"She had to be lying…. had to be!" I said.

Edward gulped and shook his head. A lock of his hair landed in his eye and I reached up to brush it away. I left my hand on his cheek.

"It doesn't look like it, love," he said.

Jasper sent a shower of serenity over us and I sighed. I was glad he was here to use his gift. I could almost feel my nerves fraying, like Renesmee and Jacob themselves were slicing the ends with scissors themselves. I wished Alice could use _her _gift but, of course, it didn't work on them. We were taking a major chance.

We all turned at the door opening. Carlisle stood in the frame, seeming unsure and cautious. He gnawed on his lip.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Uh, I am aware of the situation at hand and, what I'm about to show you will not help, but I figured you had a right to now." He dug around in his pocket.

I groaned internally. Now there was more to add to my heap of frustration and worry. How wonderful!

In Carlisle's pale hand was a crumpled piece of notebook paper. On it in black ink was a time, location, and Jacob and Renesmee's names. An invitation.

"Jacob delivered it to me."

"No!" Edward roared. "This has gone far enough!"

He ripped away from us and out the door. I ran after him and found that in the yard was a mangy dog, sitting on his haunches. There was a distinct grin on his face.

"I do _not _deserve this, Jacob, and you know it!" he roared at the dog. This was the angriest I'd seen him in a long time.

Edward lunged forward, pinning himself on top of Jacob. Jacob wriggled and snarled at him, not intending to fight.

"I dare you!" Edward shrieked.

Jacob snapped at Edward's arm, making us jump. We knew neither would go down easily but still, the thought of it…

"Stop it!" I roared.

"He stole our _child_ from us Bella! He manipulated her and now she hates us. Don't you hate him?"

I closed my eyes tight. I didn't know the answer to that question. Even so, I disliked seeing them fighting.

The air around us seemed to shake and then Jacob stood before us; he slid on the khaki shorts that had been tied around his ankle.

"You did this to her and you know it! This is your fault!" he accused.

"Calm down," Jasper commanded, using his gift again. "Solve this like mature adults."

Edward took a deep breath through his nose. "We will get her back; the best man wins?"

"Right, because you're not a man, bloodsucker. She's staying at La Push until after we are married."

While Jacob talked, Edward took his chance and sprinted, the fastest he'd probably ever gone, towards wolf territory.


	8. Peacemaker

"Edward, stop it now!" Carlisle commanded sternly, flying after Edward.

Edward didn't obey; he just kept running. The whole family and Jacob were in pursuit but he had a head start. He jumped over a moss-covered log, landing him in the werewolves' territory. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by the pack. They growled menacingly.

"I'm not getting off your land," Edward snarled, "not without my daughter."

He was going to start a war! This was unlike him, not thinking things through thoroughly.

Edward flung himself into the air, landing on one of the wolf's backs at random. He tore at the fur, leaving a bald spot. He ripped at the wolf's flesh, blood getting under his nails and everywhere else. It smelled terrible. The wolf whined in pain and tried to kick him off but he was attached too tightly. It was Seth, I thought horribly. He would never fight back against Edward and I couldn't stop him.

"Edward, what has gotten into you?" I screamed. My throat was starting to feel raw. "That's Seth; he is our friend. Why would you hurt him?"

He froze and turned to face me; his eyes were blood shot and his lips were pressed in a tight line. The burning man. He closed his lids tightly.

"I'm sorry, Seth." He lay his head against Seth's shoulder and turned so his face was buried the fur, or what was left in that particular spot. His chest heaved as if he were sobbing but I couldn't go across the boundary to comfort him; that would make things worse.

On the bright side, Seth's fur wouldn't take long to grow back.

Seth whimpered and nuzzled Edward's shoulder.

"No, you're just being a good friend and I don't deserve it; I'm a monster," Edward mumbled. "This is my fault."

"Yeah, it is!" Jacob roared in agreement, breaking after him.

Quickly, I grabbed Jacob's wrist and wrenched him backward. I heard a snap come from his broad shoulder. It was ignored; he'd heal.

"Cut him a break, Jacob! He made a mistake. Nessie _is _our daughter you know."

"This is no time to 'cut him a break'. He went across the boundaries and attacked a werewolf. Edward is indeed a sick monster that we must burn. I told you this from the beginning, Bella. Now you are one of them." His voice was filled with hate.

My heart ached to hear Jacob talk about Edward and my family like that. He still thought we were monsters, even after all this time. Of course, he'd do anything to marry Renesmee, even burn her father if that's what it took. Jacob was being the monster here. But she wouldn't stand for that. She would have to stop this. She'd have to, no matter how much she hated us right now.

By the looks of it, this was war and Renesmee was the peacemaker.


	9. Planning

I stared at every face standing around us. Everyone was on edge, waiting for Jacob or Edward to do something. They glared at each other with cold eyes, their fists clenched and knuckles white.

"Bella," Alice whispered in my ear, "we need to get out of here."

"But I need Renesmee!"

"I think being alive is more important right now. We can come get her later!"

I sighed. "Do you promise?"

Alice nodded stiffly. "We will find a way to bring her home and _not_ start a war. At least I think we won't start one. I promise."

I took a hesitant step forward and took Edward's hand but it did not relax. I pulled him backwards and he came willingly. No one else dared to move or breathe; they seemed in a trance.

We started to walk back towards the house at a sluggish speed. Edward was breathing deeply through his nose. When we approached the house, he turned around to face the forest where Jacob and the others were probably still standing.

"This isn't over!" he screamed. Then he stomped in the front door.

The rest of us followed him into the living room and watched him plop down on the couch. His head fell forward and rested on his knees. Now in his place sat a beautiful, grieving statue.

Alice tugged at my elbow. She guided me up into Edward's old bedroom: so many memories had been here. They were all a little fuzzy though. We sat down on the golden and plush comforter.

"We need a plan," I said just as she opened her mouth.

She nodded frantically. "I think it will help. If only I could see what was going to happen!"

That night, we began our plan.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it has been s long since my last update. 1) I have had a major case of writer's block. 2) I have been really stressed lately. And 3)My mom and I have both been sick. If any of you want to help me with some writing ideas for this story, feel free to tell me! I am in need of a little help =/


	10. Surprise

Alice and I crept through the forest, the only sound the soft breeze through the leaves above. Edward had hardly moved after we had arrived home, so it wasn't too hard to slip away. I didn't think he would be paying attention to anyone's mind tonight.

Our plan was simple: we had none. After hours of brainstorming, we couldn't come up with anything. So, we were basically going to just see how it plays out.

We were getting close to the border; the wet smell of the wolves was already present. Alice's face was scrunched in disgust and concentration. It was funny how even with her face twisted, she still looked beautiful.

"BELLA!" The voice cut through the night abruptly, sending shivers down my spine.

I froze and Alice did as well. The familiar voice was grumbling as it glided forward.

"What are you doing?" Edward exploded. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Edward, this was my idea," Alice insisted. "We are trying to help."

"I don't need any help!" His voice had a sharp edge to it, not like anything I'd heard come from his lips.

Once again, the night exploded, but this time with howls. It was followed by the sound of claws on the earth. Jacob stepped out of the trees.

"Welcome back, blood suckers." His eyes were a deep black in the light of the moon. He looked sinister, unlike the Jake I knew.

"Hello, Mongrel," Edward said, without even glancing up at him.

The wolves crowding around Jacob were tense, just as I knew they would be. Things were only going downhill from here. But, it was more like down a cliff. This would be over quickly…

"You step foot on our land and I'll rip you to pieces, Pale Face." He was using the ancient name for vampires, like he had used before I knew what Edward was. "We have eyes everywhere."

Edward growled deep in his throat but it was drowned out by a voice or, more correctly, a couple voices.

"We come to visit you and _this_ is what we find?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally got some ideas. :] But yeah so I wasn't sure if it was "Pale Face" or "pale One". Let me know if I'm wrong.


End file.
